


Take a Seat

by Lunarbite



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Daddy Kink possibly in future chapters, F/M, Female Dom!/ Male sub, Light Dom/sub, Size Kink, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarbite/pseuds/Lunarbite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few cute, sexy encounters between the reader and the impeccable Barry Kramer. Set in current GG universe, just regular ol', wonderful Barry.</p>
<p>(With a guest appearance from Danny)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated-
> 
> ALSO  
> I am NOT (repeat, NOT) the kind of person who uploads regularly. It's sporadic, in the moment type of stuff.
> 
> Don't like, don't read. Simple.
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies!! xx

Barry sighed next to me, taking a large breath and releasing it quickly. It was ridiculous and over-dramatic and completely not like Barry. He, of course, knew that I’d think that but nonetheless I called his bluff and glanced over at him. 

He was a sight to behold, as always. Laid back, relaxed on the couch he shared with Dan in their apartment. One arm tucked behind his head, the other across his stomach as he lay down across the length of the plushy sofa. His beard was pretty well grown currently, hadn’t been shaved in a quirky style to suit a Table Flip episode in a long while, and it was my favourite look on him. Slightly rugged, framing his square jaw in a way that made him look extremely masculine. Barry was hardly the epitome of masculinity, with tendencies to squeal like a girl when the shower was too cold, but the look suited his build. He was stocky, but hardly fat. His arms, bare in his short-sleeved tee, were strong and inviting. His hair, thick and untameable had been somewhat fixed with a small amount of gel, but it was hardly a ‘style’ as such. Barry didn’t have a style; he was just Barry. Warm, comfortable Barry. Awkward, cuddly Barry. Sexy-as-all-hell Barry.   
He scratched momentarily at his jeans, before bringing his hand back up to his stomach, bringing with it the hem of his t-shirt, hooked on his pinkie. I could make out his snail trail disappearing into his jeans, a path of dark hair along his stomach. My cheeks reddened a small amount, and I cleared my throat. He looked up, with a slightly surprised look across his features.

“Everything okay?”

Cheeky git. I pursed my lips, glancing down at his stomach before making eye contact once again. 

“I don’t know. You’re the one that sighed like a big ol’ baby.” I smirked, and his innocent façade slipped a little.

“Whaaat? I don’t know what you’re talking about. I must’ve just been stretching.” He grinned a little, and to accentuate his point he stretched further, arching his back and leaving his shirt riding up his stomach, revealing the rest of his abdominal hair. Let’s face it, a guy with a good snail trail is a lot sexier than the same guy without. And he knew it. His grin broke a slight amount and he barked out a small laugh at my rosy cheeks. 

“I’m trying to work, Bar…” It was true. I had a big pile of paperwork stacked on the coffee table, along with a pencil case and two cups of tea. But Barry just looked so warm. And cheeky. His grin was back, small and adorable and he had his chin tucked down a little, looking up through his lashes at me. No one else really got to see Barry like this; when he wanted to be, he could be the most annoying little shit on the block, bar Ross. And Barry knows exactly how to push my buttons, knows how to rile me up. He knows I love the fact that he’s always warm, showing it off by wearing just a t-shirt and jeans (whilst I’m bundled up in a dressing gown and socks). He’s fully aware that I love his snail trail, love what it promises just below that waistband. Knows I love to lie on his chest, stretching out again and moving his arm to the back of the couch. 

He will literally do anything to stop me working when he wants me. To prove my point, he started to rub his foot against my thigh slowly, moving it up and down.

“Damn, Barry. You’re so unfair.” He grinned, almost looking sheepish for a second. 

“I know. But you’re so damn cute.” My cheeks felt hot again.

“Stop it! You’re making me blush!”

“Why? You’re adorable when you blush. Plus, you’ve worked like, nonstop today. Even I’ve stopped working, babe.” It was true, he’d finished editing at the Grump Space about three hours ago and had given up working on his computer game for the night. He’d been sprawled watching Robot Wars for the past hour and a half, only getting up once to make me another brew. I’d been totally focused on work. That was, until now.

“I…” I swallowed thickly, unable to take my eyes off the man in front of me. “I have so many papers, though…”

“Leave ‘em for tonight. You’ve been so good all day, working. Don’t you think you need a break?” His sentences were carefully constructed. He’d switched into a different mode, his voice becoming more languid and tempting, slightly deeper than usual. He couldn’t hide the glint in his eyes when I looked down from his gaze, unable to maintain such a high level of tension.

“I… I guess…” He smiled gently, sitting up slightly and trailing a hand down my left arm, interlocking our fingers.

“Good girl.” He practically purred the words, tugging gently on my hand, guiding me towards him. He lay back again, pulling me into his side. I subconsciously lay my head on his shoulder, my hand drifting across his t-shirt as he pulled me in tightly. He nuzzled his nose into my hair, letting out a breath he’d seemingly been holding for a while and smiling.

“I just wanna snuggle you forever…” He murmured, voice loving and thick, like a warm blanket. I smiled in response, pushing my head against his chest and breathing in his scent. Barry had the most wonderful scent. Sure, all the Grumps smelt somewhat of the Grump Space, and their individual colognes, but dear God Barry had the most divine personal smell. His cologne was pretty regular, and I still didn’t know what it was that made his smell so fucking good I just wanted to bottle it and store it forever.

“Yet…” I paused my cuddling, waiting for him to continue. When the gap was longer than expected, I glanced up at him. He was smiling gently, and I lifted myself up off him carefully to place a small kiss on his lips. He moved his hands to my hips, shifting me over to lie on top of him.

“Yet…?” I prompted, tracing his jawline through his beard with one hand, the other buried in his t-shirt. He started to rub his hands up and down my hips, tracing the curve softly, before bringing one hand up to my neck and rubbing it with his thumb. I shivered involuntarily at the movement and he blew air out of his nose sharply, the look in his eyes shifting. It had gone silent. I hadn’t realised he’d paused the television, as now all there was to hear was our individual breaths, eyes locked.

“Yet I kind of want… more…” He leaned his head back onto the arm of the couch as I sat up across his lap, bringing my hands to his shoulders. His thumbs rubbed insistently at my hip bones again, having moved on from my neck, occasionally drifting down towards my thighs before rising again.

“Bar…” I hummed, shifting my legs slightly. Barry parted his lips slightly with the sudden movement. I hadn’t even meant to cause that reaction. Didn’t even know how fucking hard he was beneath me. 

“Fuck, Barry…” His breaths were shaky, knowing I’d reached my headspace and his palms rested on the backs of my thighs, gripping ever so slightly. “Barry… So fucking cheeky, taking me away from my work. All because you were horny?” I paused, locking eyes with him again and quirking an eyebrow. He nodded. It was okay. He was alright with this.

Barry and I had a sort of routine; we were both Switch, so it was pretty easy for either of us to assume the dominant role. A lot of the time we went without the whole sub/Dom thing, just desperately clinging to each other as we wound the sheets around us. But tonight, tonight Barry wanted to sub. I could tell in his movements- never a man of many words, I got pretty good at recognising Barry’s moods based on his actions and his facial expressions.

If the way he was currently pushing his head into the armrest, eyes closed and hips moving ever-so-gently underneath me were any indication, he wanted to be taken care of tonight.

“I asked you a question, Barry.” He opened his eyes. “Did you do that whole… debacle, back there just to get me to jerk you off, Barry?” There was a slight panic in his eyes; how does he answer this one?

“I…” I didn’t let him finish, leaning in close.

“Remember I don’t like liars, sweetheart… Liars don’t get good-boy treats.” He shivered at the warm air against his ear, leaning his head momentarily against mine. I let him- neither of us could hold up the Dom façade for too long, and we often let our cuddly sides slip through for a brief time. He took his time answering.

“Ye- Yes. I uhm. I did.”

“Thank you for not lying, baby…” I kissed his nose, a slight blush tainting his cheeks, “but that was really quite naughty of you…” His smile left his face, eyes wide and innocent.

“Have I been bad?” The words shuddered through me, and I took a moment to register that, yes, Barry was slipping pretty fucking quick into his headspace.

“M’fraid so, sweetie. I don’t like to punish you baby, but you know it’s naughty to distract me when I’m busy.” Of course I didn’t actually mind. There had been hundreds of occasions when Barry and I interrupted each other’s work to get a quick cuddle in. Nonetheless, I pressed my lips to his cheek, lingering a moment with the feel of his beard scratchy against my bare skin.

“Love you,” I murmured against his cheek. He smiled, whispering back a quick “Love you more”, before I sat up and got off him. His eyes widened slightly in panic as I climbed off his lap, but settled a little when I offered him a hand.

“Come on sweetheart.”


End file.
